Volatile
by electric veins
Summary: Tyzula. All Ty Lee wanted to do was sit on the palace balcony and think. Azula has other plans. One-shot. Sexual themes.


A/N: Ah, I have missed writing. This was hell to pound out, but so worth it. I very much dislike you, writer's block.

* * *

Everything about Princess Azula was intoxicating. From her scorching gaze, the tilt of her lips, and the steady, unflinching pace she kept when she walked—all of it, all of _her_, made Ty Lee's senses swim, her aura glow, caused her heart to feel as if it was expanding exponentially within her chest. She was like the sun, burning bright and harsh, destroying anything that was unlucky enough to cross her path or dare get too close. Even though Ty Lee knew this, even though she had already been burned countless times, she could not stay away. She was powerless against Azula's allure, entranced by her beauty, drawn like a moth to a flame, even if it meant her inevitable demise.

"Ty Lee," her name never did sound so good coming from anyones mouth but Azula's. "What are you doing out here?" dark brows furrowed above smouldering golden eyes. Ty Lee quietly studied the lopsided, confused, curve of the intruders lips. Feeling an overwhelming surge of her own confusion, she swiftly turned away, her own eyes turning to the cover of stars decorating the sky.

"I don't know," she finally replied, feeling suffocated by the silence that had befallen them. "Thinking... I think," eyes closing, Ty Lee huffed a laugh of amusement at her own self under her breath.

"I didn't know you were capable of such a thing."

Ty Lee heard movement behind her, the confident steps of the princess growing nearer, until she felt the other girl's presence directly at her back, felt those glimmering golden eyes boring into the back of her neck. Many, she knew, would feel terrified having the notoriously merciless and easily... frustrated, Fire Princess so close, especially when seated in such a vulnerable position. Ty Lee merely felt alive, like a flame within her was flickering to life, burning quick and hot, threatening to consume her from the inside out. Uncontrollable. Just like Azula.

"Are you upset over something? Have the palace guards been leering again? I did think that I had punished them enough to deter them from ever even glancing in your direction, though... perhaps, it wasn't enough?" Azula's voice was cool, collected, but contained a cold fury. Warm hands rose to rest on Ty Lee's shoulders, and momentarily, she lets herself relax. Azula had always made her feel so safe, so irrevocably protected. Loved, in the only way Azula knew how to.

"No, that's not...," Ty Lee paused, shaking her head. She sighed, eyes opening to stare blankly into the distance, not even registering the beauty of the city the Royal Palace overlooked. "I'm fine, Azula. Don't worry."

"Do not tell me what to do." the hands on her shoulders constricted, but not painfully, as Ty Lee had expected. Azula continued to speak, her tone lowering, growing strangely... soft. "I will worry as I please."

Dexterous fingers dug gently into the tense muscles of her neck, only to release, and then repeat the action again. Ty Lee attempted keep her breathing even, shocked, uncertain of Azula's motives, yet pleased at the attention and rare physical contact nonetheless.

"I didn't know you were capable of such a thing." Ty Lee echoed Azula's earlier barb, immediately freezing at her own audacity. The hands on her shoulders ceased their massaging, going unresponsive, but not releasing their hold on her body. Slowly after a torturous few moments of dead silence, they resumed their movements, and Azula stepped even closer, her stomach now flush with Ty Lee's back.

Azula breathed a chuckle against the sensitive skin on her neck, as she leant down to whisper into her ear. "You are so foolish, Ty Lee. So very, very foolish."

"I know," shakily, Ty Lee sighed. The foreboding feeling that had encompassed her only seconds before, vanished, and she allowed herself to relax into Azula's soothing ministrations. The threat of punishment that had intensified the air around them, also disappeared. But the tension did not, merely transforming into a tension of a different kind... something—something Ty Lee had only imagined happening in the deepest, darkest recesses of her fantasies, the pressure floating around them was becoming... sensual.

"Shh," Azula cooed quietly her breath so incredibly warm against the back of her ear. Ty Lee only realised then that her entire body had tensed, coiled tightly, as if she was going to flee, or fight. Instead of doing either of those, she exhaled, knowing if she left Azula's presence now, she would never forgive herself for not exploring whatever was happening between them on this cool, dark, starry night.

As frightened of she was of—of, _whatever _it was that she was feeling—she could not, and would not, miss out on seeing the princess reveal more of herself than the ruthless, manipulative dictator she showcased usually.

"What are you doing, Azula?" Ty Lee dared not to look at her companion, eyes dropping to her lap. Sharp nails drew patterns over the bare skin of the nape of her neck, making her shiver very obviously. Heat was rising on her cheeks, her heart racing.

"I'm not entirely sure." Azula's hands leave her completely. Ty Lee suddenly feels a chill in the breeze. "Come with me."

Knowing it wasn't a request, Ty Lee rises from her seat on the balcony, turning to face Azula for only the second time during their entire interaction. Again, the urge to immediately turn away from Azula's ferocious intensity is there, but Ty Lee knows better than to try and ignore the princess, and instead quells the feeling. Managing to meet the other girls severe golden eyes, they stare at one another for a few heart-stopping (in Ty Lee's case, anyway, the princess was as unreadable as ever), before Azula turns on her heel and makes her way towards the left wing of the palace, Ty Lee deducts that they're going to her bedroom. She feels something within her stomach tighten at the realisation.

The aerobically gifted teenager stands stunned for a few seconds, wrestling with her hormones and her common sense. Ty Lee knew this was a dangerous path to follow, that there would be no return once she did, and that in all likely-hood, things would probably turn out for the worst. But, she was too enchanted, much too consumed by her infatuation with the princess that was as incredibly dangerous as she was exquisitely beautiful.

With halted breath, she moved her feet, quickly upping her pace to catch up with the princess that was swiftly nearing the edge of her sight. It was now or never, and Ty Lee knew better than to let chances of fate such as these to slip ignorantly through her fingers.

"Take off your garments." commands, Azula was always so good at them.

Ty Lee's eyes fell to her feet, to the soft rug beneath them. Trembling with equal parts anticipation and nervousness, she moved to do as told. Slowly her fingers curled around her the edge of her pink, mid-drift baring top, but before she could lift it an inch, cool, pale hands rested lightly on her own, stopping her.

"Wait," Azula whispered gravelly. It made Ty Lee's knees weaken considerably. "Allow me."

Her knees nearly gave out, then. It took all of her self control to remember to keep breathing. Slowly, her top was removed by Azula's steady hands, hands that were careful not to graze her skin, as much as Ty Lee desperately wished they would, just so she could convince herself what was happening was real and not a result of some hormonal dream. She often had those, and just as often, Azula was in them.

Soon enough, Ty Lee came back to what was happening outside her mind, quickly realising that the princess was not messing around whatsoever when it came to disrobing her, already she was standing in just her breast bindings and underwear. Azula, on the other hand was still completely dressed.

"M-may I?" Ty Lee stuttered, voice shaking like the rest of her was. She gestured towards her companion, intention clear. Azula stood quietly, and nodded without a word. Hawk-like eyes watched her as she approached, intently studying her each and every movement. Azula really did remind her of a scared, distrustful animal sometimes. That was probably also one of the reasons she was so drawn to her. So eager to tame the dangerous beast.

Azula flinched only minutely when her hands started unbuttoning the collar of her robes. Soon, it was just flesh against her hands, hot and tense beneath her finger tips. Ty Lee felt dizzy and flushed with lust as she gazed over Azula's gorgeously nude body. The princess stood as fiercely as ever, shoulders squared, eyes alight.

They stood directly in front of one another, every bit the awkward, inexperienced teenagers they were. Until Azula did as Azula does, always the fast learner. She pressed forward, pulling Ty Lee towards her, and for the very first time, they kissed. Gloriously naked, they kissed, their actions dimly illuminated by the fire lights that stood posted in each corner of Azula's room. Ty Lee would never forget this moment, she felt it seared into her skin, like a brand, never to leave her. It was heavenly, Azula's lips were so full, so soft, so disarming. Ty Lee thought no one could possibly stand a chance against something as formidable and debilitating as Azula's kiss. But in all actually, Ty Lee barely thought at all. All she did was feel, and want, and need.

And unusually charitable, Azula gave her what she needed. Those velvet lips trailed from her mouth, along her jaw, heated breath wafted against her skin, until a mouth enclosed around her ear lobe. Before her knees could finally give way, as they'd been near doing since Azula began touching her, Ty Lee was pushed backwards onto the princess's bed. Azula quickly followed, crawling a top her, eyes molten, lips swollen, hair mused. She looked every bit the wild force of nature that she was. Ty Lee could clearly see her aura pulsing a sensual maroon around her. Her own was matching and mingling with Azula's. It probably was one of the most beautiful things Ty Lee had ever seen, besides the fire princess herself, of course.

Bright red nails carved trails along her skin, as Azula straddled her hips. They moved along her collarbone, down the outsides of her arms, they teased the skin of her soft underbelly, they traced the undersides of her breasts, barely brushed over her nipples. Then they dragged heavily down her waist, to her hips, down her thighs, leaving blazing red marks in their wake. By the time the princess was done harshly exploring her body with her fingertips, Ty Lee was a panting, whimpering, insanely aroused mess.

"Please," Ty Lee whispered, barely audible, she didn't even know what she was pleading for, but she knew she needed _something_. something _more._ "Please, _Azula_."

With curved lips and narrow eyes, Azula answered the begging by pressing kisses to Ty Lee's sternum, following the paths she had created with her hands, she nipped and bit every inch of exposed skin the she could. Soon, her lips her tongue were lapping at the inside of Ty Lee's twitching left thigh. Teeth soon joined the mix as she pressed her mouth into Ty Lee's skin with more force, sucking with intent to mark.

High pitched whines ripped from her throat, she writhed, overwhelmed. "Agni, Azula!" she cried, pleasure rippling up her spine.

"I quite like when you shout my name like that," the princess drawled, once she pulled her mouth away from Ty Lee's leg.

"Don't stop!" Ty Lee frantically replied, breathing quick and harsh, like the beating of her heart. "Please don't stop, Azula!"

"I have no intention of doing any such thing." Sharp nails toyed along the apex of Ty Lee's thighs, coming oh so close to where she needed Azula's fingers most. With no hesitation, said fingers slid against the wet, throbbing folds of Ty Lee's sex, rubbing with slight force, causing the most delicious gasps and moans to fall from Ty Lee's lips.

"You are beautiful, Ty Lee." Azula whispered into her stomach, quiet. Ty Lee barely managed to hear it above her own breathing, and pretended she didn't. Her eyes watered, but she blinked back the emotional tears as Azula's mouth slid from her navel, down. Hot lips made contact with her sex, and Ty Lee's entire body felt like it was being electrocuted.

A tongue appeared next, and then Ty Lee was _sure, _completely _positive_, that she'd been struck by lightning. It didn't take much, from there, for her to reach the pinnacle of ecstasy, screaming her throat raw with the words she'd never thought she be brave enough to speak aloud.

When Ty Lee regained her awareness, she felt sharp nails digging into the sides of her hips, almost painfully so, and then she realised what she'd screamed in her throws of bliss.

_'I love you, Azula!'_

Royal, golden eyes, drilled into her own.

* * *

/fin


End file.
